sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Over the Hedge (video game)
Game Boy Advance |genre = Action |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Microsoft Windows, Xbox, Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance }} Over the Hedge is a 2006 video game based on the film of the same name, and a sequel to the same film. It was published by Activision, and was released on May 9, 2006. Edge of Reality developed the Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, and Xbox versions, Beenox developed the PC version, and Vicarious Visions developed handheld versions for the Nintendo DS and Game Boy Advance. Over the Hedge was the final game based on a DreamWorks Animation film released on the Xbox. Sami Kirkpatrick, Madison Davenport and Shane Baumel reprise their roles from the film as baby porcupines Bucky, Quillo, and Spike. Story In the video game, which takes place a year after the movie, RJ, Hammy, Verne, and the gang feel that they need to have more things for the log (the area behind the hedge). This leads them on a wild romp through six different areas to snatch different things such as a popcorn machine and a TV for themselves. There are several mini games as bonuses in the game. All through the game, they try to take these things while avoiding the Sniffer, (Dwayne the Verminator), who tries to defeat them by using mind-controlled vermin he has captured as his "henchmen." At one point, many animals, including weasels, badgers, and even Vincent the bear are controlled. Gameplay Over the Hedge features 3D platform gameplay as well as mini games. Players navigate a series of homes searching for luxury items, controlling RJ, Verne, Hammy or Stella. Character voices are provided by soundalikes rather than the original actors who recorded the voices for the film (except Bucky Spike and Quillo). Two different kinds of attack can be employed, melee and ranged. Weapons include golf clubs, sticks, baseball bats, plungers and other everyday items. Ranged attacks consist of throwing boomerangs, frisbees and shooting golf balls, these attacks can be charged up. There are also energy attacks, projectile weapons and objects to pick up and throw at enemies. The game has several pickup weapons, such as weapons that only opponents have (i.e., a trowel). There are also guns that can be picked up, such as a toy ball launcher, a freeze ray, a bubble shooter, or a lava blaster. Players can jump or double jump. The game allows a second player to press a button on the second controller and join the game at any time, as well as pause the game and drop out. There are also plenty of obstacles and hazards to overcome, as well as objectives to complete and extras to collect. The game also has an array of hats, which when collected make a humorous sound and act as armor. These include a chef hat, a crown, a witch hat and a hockey helmet amongst others. Several locations from the movie (and some that are not) appear to give a greater playing ground than the suburbs, the home base being the woods where all the loot is stored. Players can switch around between the four characters to give the storyline some slight twist, as each character says something different when a situation arises, to slightly alter the story. External links * Category:2006 video games Category:Activision games Category:GameCube games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Xbox games Category:Over the Hedge video games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Windows games Category:Beenox games